DDPC04
is the 4th episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 441st episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode, Alice transforms into Cure Rosetta for the first time. Synopsis When they were in elementary, Alice was bullied by two boys and Mana stood up for her. Now she invited Mana and Rikka at her house for tea. Alice revealed that Lance is with her and was found by her the night before. She then showed them a footage of Mana's transformation at the Clover tower and was interested in the Pretty Cures. Ira told the other two generals about Cure Diamond however Marmo teased Ira about having a crush on her which he denys immediately, Bell was saying to Ira that he got scared but Ira said that he would be scared of a hundred of them. However Ira was still displeased about it and swore to take the Pretty Cures down. Meanwhile, Alice want to support Mana and Rikka as their producer when the mascots sensed a Jikochū's presence. Alice's butler Sebastian have pinpoint the location on his tablet and the girls took Alice's limo to the scene. Ira used an Ipod Jikochū to wreck havoc when Cure Heart and Cure Diamond arrived. As they were battling, Lance asked Alice to transform too however she was confident of the two Cures and truth enough, Cure Heart defeated the Jikochū when it ran out of battery power. After the battle, Lance asked why Alice declined to be a Pretty Cure but Mana explained she need to have the Cure Lovead to transform. Alice showed she did have a Cure Lovead and it was given by Joe at the Clover tower. But still, Alice declined to become a Pretty Cure and it upset Lance. Mana and Rikka later explained that when they were in elementary, Mana told off two boys who bullied Alice. The two boys brought their older brother and started calling names to Mana. It upset Mana and Alice got angry, fought the bullies. Rikka also explained Alice is taught several martial arts (Akido, Judo, Karate and Kendo) by her grandfather and after the incident, Alice was worried she might hurt someone if she used her strength again and stop her training. A new Jikochū presence has appeared again and both Mana and Rikka went to the scene. Lance decided to convince Alice again. Alice was pondering of being a Pretty Cure and recalled her grandfather's advice on her purpose of learning martial arts is to protect the one you love. She got a new resolve and the Cure Lovead glowed. Meanwhile Mana and Rikka transformed to battle a Jikochū Stereo Player. However the Jikochū is plugged to a power socket which has unlimited power and took down the two Cures easily. Alice arrived and together with Lance transformed to Cure Rosetta. She got a new Lovead and used Rosetta Wall to neutralise the sound attack. Cure Heart then finished it with her special attack. Lance reintroduced herself to Alice and Mana claimed there are now four of them, including Cure Sword. Alice claimed she also saw the footage who Cure Sword really is and she pointed to a poster of Makoto... Major Events *Alice learns about Pretty Cure. *Alice becomes the Pretty Cure's Producer. *Sharuru, Raquel and Lance learn about Alice's past. *Alice transforms into Cure Rosetta for the first time. *Cure Rosetta uses her attack, Rosetta Wall, for the first time. *Lance gets his partner. Trivia *This is the third 4th episode of the Series when a new Cure appears. *In the beginning Ira is telling Marmo about Cure Diamond, he calls her "blue and floaty" and "glittery" then Marmo teases Ira about having a crush on Cure Diamond by how he described her, in which he denies it quickly. Whether or not Ira actually has/had feelings for Cure Diamond is not known. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance Villains *Ira *Marmo *Pell *Jikochū Secondary Characters *Sebastian Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes